


A Wedding To Remember

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fun, M/M, Surprises, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: Aaron is planning the perfect wedding surprise for Robert - But what happens when Robert grows suspicious and thinks Aaron is having an affair? Can Victoria stop her brother making a huge mistake?





	

"Aaron? Having an affair? Robert are you sure?" Victoria asked, handing her upset brother a cup of tea.

"He's being really distant with me Vic. Everytime his phone rings he disappears out of the room, I overheard him the other day, saying how he couldn't talk, now wasn't a good time and he'd ring them back later... After everything with Rebecca...."

"You didn't cheat on him with Rebecca. And I'm sure he's not cheating on you. Is he disappearing for long periods of time? Lying to you about where he's going?"

"Not that I know of. And he's in bed every night. We're very.... well... Nothing's changed bedroom wise."

Vic screwed up her face and took a sip of her own cup of tea. "So what are you worried about? Rob you can't consider jilting him without solid proof. If you've got this wrong, and you don't get married tomorrow, you'll never be able to make it right. Aaron is a lot of things Rob but he's not a cheat."

"So how can I be sure? Without asking him outright? And don't use the wedding as an excuse. I still married Chrissie."

Victoria closed her eyes and sighed. Her brother was more stubborn than she could remember.

****

 

"Lovely! So it's all arranged then, 8pm at the Woolpack? Ah thanks mate, you're a legend! You'll make his day! Bye!"

Aaron cheered as he put the phone down in the portacabin, Adam looked up, bewildred by Aaron's sudden change of mood.

"What was all that about?"

"Let's just say that tomorrow, I'll be the best husband ever." Aaron grinned

"Something for Robert then?"

"Yep! He better like it for the money it cost me!"

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling. you'll find out soon enough. Besides if I tell you, you'll only tell Victoria and it's a huge thing, I know she's your wife but she's got a gob on her and there's no way she'll be able to keep this quiet. I've been struggling myself!"

 

****

"You think I'm making a mistake, don't you?" Robert asked

"Yeah. I do. You've said yourself, Aaron's at home with you and Liv every night, the only thing he's being cagey about is a couple of phonecalls. Besides you've had enough affairs  
to know when someone is having one!"

"Cheers for that."

Victoria held her hands up in mock surrender "I'm just saying...You'd know the signs if they were there Rob. Can you honestly say, hand on heart, that Aaron is cheating on you?"

Robert sighed and held his head in his hands "No..."

"Then what is all this about? Are you having second thoughts and trying to lay some blame on Aaron so you don't feel bad?"

Robert wiped a tear from his eyes and looked at Victoria "What if I mess this up again?"

Victoia sighed and sat on the sofa, taking her brother's hand in her own. "Robert..You won't mess this up. I believe in you. The reason your other marriage fell apart is because you wanted to be with Aaron. You've got him, and tomorrow you're gonna stand up infront of his family, your family, your friends, and make that promise to be with him forever. The thing about you is you don't know when you're on to a good thing. You've spent so long trying to push away Aaron's insecurities you've forgotten about your own."

Robert nodded and smiled at his sister. "You always know what to say to me."

"Can I help being amazing?" Victoria smiled.

 

****

 

Adam launched another pencil across the room, this time it hit Aaron just above his eyebrow.

"Ow! Barton knock it off! I'm not having a black eye on my wedding pictures tomorrow! You're my best man, you're meant to be making sure I get to the registry office in one piece!"

"You're seriously not going to tell me about this surprise for Robert?"

"No! Nobody knows! This is solely between me and Gary!"

"Who?"

"They guy I've been talking to on the phone!"

"But Aaron!!!"

"I'm not telling you Barton! Besides you're gonna find out tomorrow!"

 

****

 

Aaron smiled as he looked in the mirror. He didn't look too bad for someone who hadn't slept at all last night. He ran his hands carefully over his suit and starightened his tie, Adam was at his side, fixing a button hole on to Aaron's suit and rapidly losing patience. "These things are a nightmare!" Adam sighed. "There!" He beamed, finally getting it pinned in place. 

Aaron smiled and looked at Adam. "I can't believe I'm doing this mate..."

"I told you you'd be next, didn't I?" Adam smiled, carefully pulling his mate into a hug. 

Raucous cheering from the pub distubed both boys, Aaron rolled his eyes. The Irish Dingles had arrived. God knows why they were even coming, he hadn't met half of them and the others he hadn't seen since he was a kid. 

"Remind me why they are here.." Aaron sighed

"Free bar, kid. That's why."

Aaron looked up to see Cain leaning against the doorframe, smiling proudly at him. 

"Clear off for a minute Adam, I want a word with Aaron."

"But I need to..." Adam was cut off by Cain glaring at him. "Yeah alright.." Adam sighed.

"Robert bleedin; Sugden, eh? You sure know how to pick 'em lad."

"Cain if you're here to try and talk me out of this...."

"Don't be soft. I'm so proud of you. It's good to finally see you happy and.. well, if Sugden can make that happen, then I guess I can try and like him for it. Seriously though, Nobody deserves this more than you. You are such an amazing bloke. And Sugden better realise how lucky he is to be spending the rest of his life with you. I love you kid, but if  
you tell anyone we've had this conversation, I'll kill you."

Aaron smiled and looked down at the floor. "Thanks Cain."

"Aaron.. It's time." Adam beamed. "Let's get you married!"

Aaron let out a shaky breath and nodded, walking through to the bar to deafening cheers. 

 

****

"Robert! It's time to go!" Victoria shouted up the stairs.

Robert smiled nervously as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He'd at first managed to persuade Aaron to let him wear a top hat at the wedding, but looking at himself in the mirror, he'd know what Aaron would say. That he looked a total muppet. He took off the hat and threw it on to the bed. He took one last look around the room before making his way downstairs to join Victoria.

"You're going through with it then?" Victoria smiled, as Robert starightened his tie.

"Yeah.. You were right. It was stupid. I just wish I knew what those phone calls were about, thats all."

"If it's really bothering you, Talk to Aaron about it. But wait til the reception eh?"

Robert nodded, and followed Victoria out of the house. 

 

*****

 

The wedding went off without a hitch, and now a Dingle party was in full swing in The Woolpack. The Irish side of the family were already drunk - and Aaron leaned in to his now husband, admiring the plain gold band on his finger, that had replaced the silver one that was there hours before. "I love you. Mr Dingle-Sugden" Aaron smiled.

"I love you too, hubby.." Robert smiled. The feeling of insecurity inside Robert was threatening to over take his happiness, he decided it was now or never. He needed to know what was going on. Before he had the chance to ask, Aaron glanced at his watch and swore, sprinting to the other side of the pub, asking for Bob's help to set up the stage with speakers and microphones.

Aaron had made the decision a long while ago that they didn't need a DJ or any form of entertainment at the wedding, that the pub jukebox and a bit of karaoke would be enough, Robert had agreed, on one condition...Aaron had to sing to him. Aaron reluctnantly agreed, but made it clear that wouldn't be until he'd had at least six pints. 

Bob did all the mandatory sound checks and did his trademark thumbs-up in Aaron's direction, and Aaron nervously gripped the microphone.

"Erm.. Good evening everyone.. I just want to thank you on behalf of myself and my dashing husband over there for helping us celebrate this day. Thnaks to Marlon, for the epic buffett, and I suppose I better thank my best man for that trainwreck of a speech that I know he only threw together withing a few minutes. Now, we did promise there would be a karaoke tonight, but first, there's a special guest waiting in the wings, this is something I've arranged without anybody's knowledge, and trust me, it was hard keeping this a secret, but Robert, this is for you, I hope you enjoy it. ;adies and Gemntlemen, it gives me great pleasure, to welcome to our cosy little pub... the one.. the only.. OLLY MURS!"

A figure dressed all in black emerged from the back of the pub, as the intro to Heart Skips A Beat blared from the speakers. The man took his place on the stage and effortlessly belted out the song.

"That's not Olly Murs!" Chas cackled. "It's a tribute act! Why would Olly Murs come here??"

Aaron tried his best to hide his smile. Whether Robert thought it was him or not, his husband was on his feet, dancing around the pub with Liv, clearly enjoying himself. 

The song ended and the man on stage said his thanks. "Hello Emmerdale! I just want to say congratulations to the happy couple! Now, I need a volunteer for this next song... Robert.. I've heard you're a bit of a fan. Want to help me out?"

Robert nodded and made his way up to the stage, nervously accepting the microphone he was handed. "Now this next song, is called Please Don't Let Me Go. Aaron has asked me to sing this for you, Robert.. But first, I'm going to take this hoodie off, it's getting a bit hot."

Huge screams echoed a round the pub as he took off his hoodie.

"Fuckin' hell it's really Olly Murs!" Chas screeched. 

"Oh my god.... AARON YOU GOT ME OLLY MURS!"

"Damn right I did!" Aaron cheered. "Happy Wedding Day, Robert!"

"Let's get this party started!" Olly cheered, launching into the song with a little help from a very bewildered Robert.

Olly very graciously sang on into the night, and ended his setlist with Robert's favourite song, Wrapped Up. He said his goodbyes, signed a few things for Liv and made his way back to his manager, who was waiting to take him back to the hotel. Robert still felt like he was in a daze. Aaron had got Olly Murs.. THE Olly Murs to sing at thier wedding!

 

***

 

Aaron and Robert were sitting outside, leaning agaimst the wall of the pub, desperate to block out the noises coming from inside the pub. Olly may have been and gone, but a very tipsy Kerry was providing the entertainment now. 

Robert looked at Aaron and smiled. "I can't believe you did that! Is that what those phone calls were about?"

Aaron smiled and nodded "Yeah. I'm sorry for keeping it from you, but I wanted to mkae sure that you remembered today."

"Baby, I'm married to you... I would have remembered this day til the day I die. Olly Murs was a bonus. An incredible bonus, I'll admit. I got to hug him! But with or without him, this day has already been everything I could have asked for. I've gained a husband, a sister., a new house.. I love you so much, Aaron Dingle-Sugden."

Aaron smiled and wiped a tear from his eye. "I love you too... Robert Dingle-Sugden"

"Shall we go back in and kick Kerry off the karaoke?"

"Yeah, I think we should... I promised you a song didn't I?" Aaron smiled, making his way back into the pub.

 

THE END


End file.
